The Blind Phantom
by lolahusky8
Summary: Danny Fenton/Phantom was captured by the GIW and then blinded but then saved by the Young Justice team. Rated T for torture and experimenting. co-written with monkey121luffy
1. The Blind and the Stupid

**Hello everybody okay so I know I haven't updated my other story but I thought maybe I could write a new one before I finish my older one this isn't the story I was planning on writing next but hey I thought maybe I could write a different one anyways this is my very first crossover of Danny Phantom and Young Justice so I hope you enjoy my story lets get on with it.**

 **GIW (9:00 P.M.)**

The GIW or known as the Guys In Whites had just finished with a very painful experiment to the half ghost superhero known as Danny Phantom only five people besides the GIW know that he was only half ghost his human half is known as Daniel James Fenton but people just call him Danny. The five people that know are Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Vlad, and Danielle or Dani with an 'I'. But sadly three of those people are dead Sam and Tucker his best friends and Jazz his sister. The GIW killed them with Danny's parents Jack and Maddie Fenton and then captured him. He's been there for over a year now and when the last experiment went wrong or so we thought it blinded him but after a month with being blind he got used to not being able to see they also wrap his eyes because they are so nasty looking. Danny has lost hope in ever escaping but there experiment they are about to perform might give him a chance.

"Get up you stupid piece of ectoplasmic scum we have a new experiment to try out." said Agent O who was very excited to do this new experiment. Danny just got up he was used to being dragged into experimenting. So he just stood up and allowed them to drag them to where they will do it.

"Today is going to be very painful for you today but that's okay we will enjoy every moment of it won't we Agent K." Agent O said

"Yes we will but the scum bag won't but that's the best part." Agent K replied

 _'Oh great more pain let's hope it won't last very long'_ Danny thought

"Where here lets get this piece of scum strapped in the machine." Agent O said. They strapped Danny in a pod like machine and start it up. It start shocking Danny and Danny kept screaming until it turned into a ghostly wail which surprised the agents and Danny he thought he couldn't do that anymore because he didn't have enough energy. So the pod broke apart and the agents were sent back when the sonic waves hit them and they lost power and some of there walls starting breaking and finally it just stopped. Danny would have collapsed but he was still strapped down and when the agents finally regained there composure they unstrapped him and took him back to his cell to rot till the next experiment.

 **Mount Justice (9:30 P.M. (all of that only happened in 30 minutes))**

Mount Justice is the secret HQ for the Young Justice which is a team of young protegees of the superheros in the Justice League. They are Aqualad AKA Kaldur protegee of Aquaman, Miss Martian AKA Meagan protegee and niece of Martian Manhunter, Robin protegee of the Batman and adopted son, Kid Flash AKA Wally protegee and nephew of the Flash, Artemis protegee of Green Arrow, and Superboy clone of Superman. All of them are about to embark on a mission to the GIW.

 _"Team to Mission report"_ Batman said over the intercom.

"Hm I wonder what kind of mission we have today." said Megan

"I don't know Miss M. but I hope it will be a good one." said Robin

"Oh who cares as long as we are out of this place I mean we haven't on a mission since like last month." Wally said

"We had our last mission last week Kid." Kaldur said

"Oh right it just seems way longer than that." Kid said

"How about instead of arguing we go and see what mission we are going on." Superboy said impatiently

"Superboy is right lets go before we make the Bats mad." Artemis said. With that they all ran/fly to the mission room where Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado all standing there with there backs turned to the protegees looking at the screen then they all turned around when they heard the arrival of the protegees.

"We have an important matter J'ohn who went ahead of you all was hit with a giant wave of agony someone has sent a distress signal which they probably didn't even know they did that there location is in the GIW also known as the Guys In White a government facility we want you to go there and help J'ohn with the person who sent the distress signal these agents have been doing painful experiments from what I can gather and one of these experiments must have hurt causing that person or thing to cause the distress signal you must go now and help that person or thing out go." Batman stated

"Okay team you heard the Bats lets go." Robin said and with that they all fled to the Bio-ship and headed off towards the GIW facility.

 **GIW(9:50 P.M.)**

The heros finally arrived at the scene and meet up with Martian Manhunter. They where about to go in when all of a sudden Miss M and Manhunter fell down grabbing there heads in pain.

"Miss M! Manhunter! what's wrong." Aqualad asked

"The person he's in so much pain. I... I know where they are holding him he is in the middle of the facility we must go and get him he... he's so scared!" Megan said

"Come on then lets go by the sounds of it they did a lot to him." Robin said

"Follow us we know exactly where he is." Manhunter said and him and Miss M flew to the facility with the others running after them. They all saw that the front entrance was heavely guarded so they sent Robin and SB to knock them out and they entered with Miss M and Manhunter still in the front. Then an alarm went off and agents appeared and started shooting at them they all dodged and Artemis shot and arrow in front of them and trapped the agents in some sort of foam and they continued to the holding cell holding Danny. When they arrived at it the door on the cell said Project DP and a very advanced system that opened the door so Robin started hacking it.  
"You guys hold of the agents I will continue to hack it." Robin said and they all nodded but of course Kid Flash just ran without listening to Robin and started running to the agents instead of waiting for them good thing he was to fast for them. Finally Robin hacked into the system and the door opened so all the heros went in and what they saw was disgusting. There in the corner was a black haired kid who couldn't have been over 15 and he was jus sitting in the corner legs tucked in and rocking back and forth. When he looked to where the heros where they where surprised to see his eyes where covered up and he was in glowing green handcuffs. When looked at them they could feel he was scared probably thinking the agents where back to do another experimenting.

"Hello." Megan said cautiously.

"You... Your not an agent are you." he said his voice cracking a bit obviously he hasn't said anything in a while

"No i'm not my name is Miss Martian we are here to get you out of here would you like that." Megan said in a sweet voice and all the boy could do was nod.

"Okay my friend Robin is going to get you unhandcuffed is that okay." Megan asked the boy again just nodded and took out his wrist so Robin can undo them and in least then a few second they where off and they boy was rubbing them they all thought he was going to take off the bandages so he can see but all he did was stand up.

"Aren't you going to take off the bandages." Kid Flash asked and then got hit in the back of the head by Artemis. The boy shook his head and then said "One of the experiments they did on me last month caused me to go blind and what they did was burn my eyes so they always kept the bandages on because they couldn't look at them so since I can't see anyways why take them off." Everyone just stared at him shocked at what those agents did to the poor boy.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry we didn't know about this sooner my Uncle Martian Manhunter said a distress signal was sent to him by someone in this facility but that's just awful why would they do something like that to you." Megan said

"It's okay everybody thought I was dead like my family and friends the GIW killed them just to get me as to why its because i'm a freak. I don't know how they knew my secret but they found out... wait there coming we have to leave they are resentless and will do anything to not loose me." the boy said

"How do you know?" questioned Kid

"I just do I will explain everything after we are safe." he said

"Um he's right there coming I can here there shouts and footsteps." Superboy said using he's advance hearing and with that they all ran everyone except Danny where wondering how he could navigate even when he can't see.

"Stop them they have Project DP!" yelled an agent but they just kept running while the agents shot at them what amazed the young heros and he older one is how Danny what dodging the shots when they came at him. They finally made it out and to the Bio-ship but the agents wouldn't give up and they started following them in jets.

"They are resentless." Kid said

"Hold up I have a plan to get rid of them ." Danny said

"And how is that you can't even see." Kid said

"Kid!" Artemis yelled and hit him the back of the head

"I may not be able to see but doesn't mean I don't have other abilities." Danny said and with that he stand up and transformed into Danny Phantom the heros were all shocked when he did this even more so when the Bio-ship went invisible to the outside eye.

"Okay that is really cool I will admit it." Kid said

"If it's not to much to ask but did we loose them because this really drains haven't exactly used my powers for like almost over a year." Danny said

"You can stop we lost them." Megan said

"Thank god." Danny said and stopped the invisibility and transformed back and sat down.

"So is that why they captured you?" asked Aqualad

"Yes it's because i'm what they call a halfa half ghost, half human hybrid. They GIW hunt ghost they think they can't feel pain but trust me they can. When you go that little distress signal Martian Manhunter did it feel like a sonic wave almost." Danny asked

"Why yes it did but how did you know." Manhunter asked

"Well that was me they put me in a pod like machine and it sent lots and lots of vaults of electricity to me and that caused me to scream but it also caused my most powerful attack my ghostly wail which I was completely surprised because that takes a lot of energy from my part you must have intercepted it also doesn't help my new power which I stiil have to control telepathy." Danny said

"Makes sense by they way what is you name." Manhunter asked

"Oh how silly of me forgot to tell you I am Daniel James Fenton but you can call me Danny in my ghost form I am known as Danny Phantom which everyone in Amilty Park think I killed my family and friends." Danny said

"Hold on a second the Danny Phantom?" Kid asked

"Um yes why have you heard of me." Danny asked

"Heard of you of course I heard of you your the ghost fighting superhero but some people think you evil with how you kidnapped the Mayor in there town and robbed banks." Kid said

"Man I really wished they would have asked me my side of they story first of all the Mayor was overshadowed by Walker the warden of the ghost zone who wanted my own town as my own jail and second of all I was being controlled by an evil ringmaster by the name of Freakshow." Danny said

"Oh makes more sense." Kid said

"But I do have to ask how is Amity Park since I have been gone for over a year the ghosts are bound to take advantage." Danny said

"Nope when DP disappeared so did the ghost." Kid said

"Hm strange anyways where are you taking me." Danny asked

"Oh to Mount Justice so you can meet with Batman." Robin said talking for the first time

"Oh okay." Danny said unsure

 **A/N: and that's it for this chapter tell me what you think of it so far. Bye**

 **Lolahusky out**


	2. The Chip and Panic

**Hello so I am back to write another chapter in this chapter it will explain why Danny was so trusting to the heros. Now lets get on with it.**

 **Mount Justice (10:30)**

The heros and Danny just arrived at Mount Justice where Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado were waiting. The heros plus Danny got off of the Bio-ship and greeted them. Black Canary was looking at Danny wondering why he has bandages covering his eyes, but when they told them what happened she gasped in shock. Batman was looking at Danny wondering why he was being so trusting towards the heros. Red Tornado was just looking at them.

"Okay well Danny I am Batman and you will be staying with me and Robin." Batman said

"Um okay." Danny said

"Good now that that's settled Black Canary I like for you to take Danny to the medical bay so you can check him over." Batman said

"Okay Batman." Black Canary said and grabbed Danny's arm to take him to the med bay.

"That was very weird." Robin said.

"Yes it was we need to keep an eye on him. Not just because he is blind." Batman said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have just sent Canary with him I will go and make sure she is okay." Martin Manhunter said.

"Very well go." Batman said

With that Manhunter went to check on Danny and Canary but when he got there what he saw he wasn't expecting. Danny was huddling in a corner scared out of his mind and Canary was trying to calm him down.

"What happened here?" Manhunter questioned scaring Canary in the process.

"I don't know we were just coming to the med bay like Batman told us then he just suddenly started freaking out. He was saying stuff like don't hurt me and I didn't do anything wrong. I have no idea what cause him to do that." Canary said.

"Hm let me look." Manhunter said he went up close to Danny and entered his mind what he saw he wasn't expecting. Danny's mind was hazy with fear and trust it confused Manhunter so he tried to find Danny.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Danny. Manhunter looked to see a Danny who wasn't blind he could see which was strange.

"I am here because you freaked out on Black Canary." Manhunter said as stoic as possible.

"I did hmm I did think it was strange when I was very trusting to you all showing my powers and stuff but me just suddenly freaking it doesn't happen often unless of course when the G.I.W are trying something new." Danny said

"May I ask how are you not blind." Manhunter asked

"Oh that's because I still see in my mind in fact I will get my vision back it will just take a while the G.I.W doesn't know that blood blossoms won't effect me forever." Danny said

"Really hmm will you mind if I check your mind to see why that happened." Manhunter asked

"I don't see why not." Danny said. Manhunter bowed his head and scanned his mind when he saw a memory.

 **Danny's Memory**

Danny was sitting in his cell in the corner rocking back and forth and talking to himself. Suddenly his cell door opened and two agents walked in plus someone in a lab coat. The person who had the lab coat on reached for something in he's pocket when he got that something it was a chip.

"So you just want me to put the chip in his arm what will happen?" asked the lab coat guy

"When it is put in he will start to trust us we need him to do something important for us but it will only last a day and he will have panic attacks since he can't see." said the Agent O

"Aw okay all I need to do is get to his left arm and I can put it in." said the doctor. Danny heard what they were doing he started freaking out so Agent K and O grabbed and hold him down so the doctor can put the chip in his arm.

"Okay that's done it will take at least thirty minutes to complete." the doctor said and with that they left Danny.

 **Back to Danny's mind**

"So that's what happened is there anyway to get the chip out." Manhunter asked

"No there isn't it won't come out until that day is over but then you will have to remove it just be warned Danny will have these panic attacks and once the chip is over with you will have to try and get his trust." said the mind Danny

"Okay I understand I will tell Batman since Danny will be with him." Manhunter said then left Danny's mind.

 **Back at Mount Justice**

When Manhunter left Danny's mind everybody was staring at him and Danny. It was kind of awkward but Danny was back to normal and wasn't freaking out.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"It appears that Danny has a chip in his left arm that makes him trusts us but only for today it is dangerous to get out until that day is up and he will have panic attacks." Manhunter explained

"Hmm I wonder what the G.I.W had planned for him." Batman mused

"Whatever it was it couldn't have been good but before this chip runs out you should probably try and gain my trust fully so I don't hurt anyone." Danny said

"Oh an by the way Danny good news you won't be blind forever." Manhunter said

"Wait what but I thought blood blossoms cause me to go blind forever." Danny said

"Not what the Danny in your mind said." Manhunter said

"Well that's awesome stupid G.I.W. probably thought I would be blind forever." Danny said

"Anyways Danny how would we get your full trust." Batman said

"Hmm I don't know all I know is I will have nightmares for awhile and I will have to get use to being blind for the time being." Danny said

"Hmm yep we should probably get to the bat-cave since you will be staying with me and Robin for awhile." Batman said

"Aw yes he will but Batman be warned he will have panic attacks and once the day is up you will have to take the chip out or else it could cause damage and also be wary when it is up or you might get hurt." Manhunter warned

"Yes we will be carful. Come on Robin, Danny lets go." Batman said and started walking to the zeta-portals with the two raven-haired boys following.

 **A/N: Hey sorry its been awhile and sorry this chapter isn't as long as the other but I had been busy I just start 10th grade so yea anyways I hope you enjoyed**

 **-Lolahusky8 out**


	3. The Nightmares Return

**Hello Lolahusky here Im back yay to do another chapter this might not be good because I don't really know how to do nightmares but I will try. Anyways back with the story.**

 **Batcave (AKA Under Wayne Manor)**

Batman, Robin, and Danny all stepped out of the zeta-beam and Batman plus Robin went to change into their civvies. After that Alfred Bruce Wayne's butler came and saw Danny.

"Who is this sir?" questioned Alfred

"Ah Alfred this is Danny we are going to help him. He has a chip in his left arm and we have to try and gain his trust so he won't freak out on us it will only last a day which is has been six hours. Which means every six hours he will have a panic attack and it will get worse every time so we better hurry." Bruce said urgently

"Very well sir." Alfred said

"Um Bruce?" Dick said

"Yes Dick." Bruce said back

"Uh have ever considered how we will gain his trust?" Dick asked

"Well no I haven't Dick." Bruce said an Dick's mouth dropped to the ground I mean the Batman didn't have a plan.  
"WHAT! How can you the Batman not have a plan." Dick said

"Dick calm down." Bruce said.

"How can I calm down we are doomed." Dick exclaimed

"DICK! we are not doomed." Bruce yelled

"Well as much as this entertaining we sort of have a crisis." Danny said

"Oh right hehe." Dick said.

"Okay so what are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"Hmmm maybe we should take a look to see how much time we have left." said Dick

"Yea maybe hmm Dick take Danny over to the x-ray machine." Bruce instructed

"Okay come on Danny." Dick said and grabbed Danny's arm taking the boy over to the x-ray machine and putting his left arm under the machine turning it on.

"We have 12 hours left." Dick said.

"Okay so we have 12 hours and every hour he will have a panic attack." Bruce calculated.

"Okay so lets get him to trust us and problem solved right?" Dick asked

"Right." Danny said, "but it would be better if my eyes healed right now so I can see that might help with the trust stupid GIW and there blood blossoms."

"Hmm maybe we can make something for your eyes till they heal properly." Bruce said

"That would be good." Danny said

"Um sir perhaps you can come up with it and Master Dick can help Master Danny out with trusting you." Alfred suggested.

"How about I do it and Dick and Danny go to bed it is rather late plus Danny looks like he really needs sleep." Bruce said

"Okay come Danny I will show you where you will be staying." Dick said and pulled on Danny's arm taking him up the elevator and into Wayne Manor.

"That poor boy." Alfred said once they left

"Yep." Bruce said while getting to work

 **With Danny and Dick**

"So Danny what kind of stuff did you like to go?' Dick asked to brake the awkward silence

"Oh well I used to play video games kind of can't now though until my eyes heal you know." Danny replied

"Oh well um here we are." Dick said and opened the door for Danny. He guided Danny to the bed. "Here you go Danny just call if you need anything." Dick told Danny

"I will." Danny said. When Dick left closing the doors behind him Danny sighed and got into the bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 **Danny's Nightmare**

 _Danny was walking home from the park it was his birthday today and he was excited to see his family and friends. When he finally got to the brick building with the big **FentonWorks** sign on it he sighed._

 _"Well I better get inside." Danny said and he walked in. He was expecting for his family and friends to shout surprise but they didn't in fact it was really quiet so Danny thought they might be in the lab and went to the lab door and down the stairs. When he got down the stairs he was surprised to see his family and friends tied and gagged._

 _"Mom! Dad! Jazz! Sam! Tucker! What's going on?" Danny asked surprised._

 _"Ah so you finally show up freak." said a GIW agent coming out of a shadow._

 _"What are you doing here and why did you call me freak i'm a normal teenage boy." Danny said sweating slightly_

 _"Ha you think you can fool us freak we know you're Phantom and I bet they knew about it to." said the agent_

 _"No they didn't." Danny said but he was to late for more agents came out of the shadows and started shooting his family and friends._

 _"Ha Ha now it's your turn freak grab him boys." the agent in charge said and they all went to grab Danny handcuffing him and dragging into their vans taking him to the GIW HQ._

 **Still Danny's Nightmare but different place**

 _Danny was sitting in his cell waiting to be experimented on again. He has been at the GIW HQ for quite sometime now and he was slowly breaking._

 _"Are you ready for another experiment scum?" asked Agent O who just walked in._

 _"No matter what I say you will still do it." Danny spat._

 _"Right you are now come on scum let's go." Agent O said grabbing Danny. He dragged Danny to the room where they experimented on him and strapped him to the table. He thought they were going to do the usual electrocution but he was wrong. Two other agents came in with scapels in their hands and the scapels were glowing green so that tells him they are covered in ectoranium._

 _"What are you going to do with those?" Danny asked_

 _"Oh nothing special just we are going to look into your insides and see how you work." said one of the agents and they moved closer. They ripped his shirt open and started cutting his skin in a shape of a Y they were doing a vivisection. They started pulling out Danny's organs and putting them back in while Danny was screaming._

 _"Oh shut up you piece of ecto waste you can't feel pain." Agent O said. They finally found Danny's core and Danny started screaming louder._

 **Outside of Danny's nightmare**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed. Dick came running in first with a lamp in hand but then saw Danny crying.

"Danny what's wrong?" Dick asked

"The... their gone." Danny said.

Who's gone?" Dick asked but then Bruce entered hearing Dick's question.

"My... my family and friends their gone the GIW killed them in front of me an... and then a few weeks later the... they did a vivisection on me." Danny said and Dick looked up at Bruce who was clenching his fists together.

"Danny I promise you I will get the GIW shut down if it is the last thing I do." Bruce promised.

 **A/N: Well that feels like a good place to stop. Sorry if I hadn't been updating I have been busy. Oh and sorry for my very sucky Nightmare I wrote anyways till next time**

 **-Lolahusky8 out**


	4. Freaking Out

**Hi lolahusky with a new chapter and I'm still looking for a co-writer in this story but I will do this chapter and I am so sorry if this chapter is short I think I will do short chapters so I can update sooner anyways back to this story.**

 **Wayne Manor**

 **Danny's POV**

Bruce and Dick are pretty nice after my nightmare they stayed with me the rest of the night. They told me that I only have like a few hours till the chip has to be out. I am worried because they will have to cut it out and it will remind me of my time at the GIW. They said not to worry but I still am worried. Anyways right now we are in the living room watching something I mean I can't exactly see but I do have amazing hearing. I think they are trying to calm me down before that has to happen. Apparently Alfred is get the stuff ready but they said they will give sedative so I won't feel it.

 **Third Person**

"Hey Bruce?" Danny asked

"Yes Danny?" Bruce said

"Um have you figured out yet how to get my vision back sooner?" Danny asked

"Oh no I haven't sorry Danny I think we might have to wait till they heal on there own." Bruce replied

"Hey at least you get your vision back since you have amazing healing." Dick said trying to cheer Danny up.

"Yea at least its just so slow and I can't really use my powers since they are out of control." Danny said afraid something bad would happen if he use his powers. Just then Alfred walks in with a certain look on his face.

"Master Bruce everything is set up for the extract of the chip." Alfred said

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce thanked

"No problem Sir." Alfred said. With that Bruce, Dick, Danny, and Alfred all went to the Bat Cave infirmary. Danny was slowly freaking out about this even though he can't see he sure to heck can smell.

"Are you okay Danny?" asked Dick suddenly causing Danny to yelp and jump up in the air. "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare ya." Dick said feeling bad.

"It's okay you just startled me." Danny said.

"If your sure so are you okay." Dick repeated his question

"Yes I'm fine." Danny said lying through his teeth.

"If you say so." Dick said and they continued in silence to the infirmary. They finally get there and Danny is freaking out even more.

"Danny calm down it will be okay." Bruce said soothingly

"Oh...kay...I...will...try." Danny said trying to calm down. Suddenly Danny felt a prick on his left arm and he yelped.

"Oh sorry Danny it seemed like the right time to put the needle in." Dick said after he got the needle out of Danny's arm.

"It's okay." Danny said

"Now Danny come lay down." Bruce said guiding him to the bed but before Danny even sat down he started thrashing trying to get out of Bruce's grip (Bruce was guiding him by holding on to his arm).

"Danny calm down. It's going to be okay." Bruce said

"No NO! It won't be okay it is never okay." Danny said nearly in hysterics.

"Danny we won't hurt you." Bruce said

"Yes you will people always hurt me. My parents shot at me. One of my friends shot at me. The GIW dissected me all the time. And now you are going to cut me open." Danny said hysterically

"Danny we are just going to get the chip out of your arm." Bruce stated calmly but it didn't help Danny just kept thrashing around forgetting he could just go intangible.

"Dick! Help me get Danny onto to the bed strap him down if you have to." Bruce yelled to Dick.

"Okay okay I'm coming." Dick said running and grabbing Danny so they can strap him to the bed. Finally they strapped him down but her kept thrashing but it stopped finally when he gave up. Bruce and Alfred went to Danny's left arm and found the chip they had to cut him a little bit but they finally got it out. They stitched it up and wrapped gauze around it. When they were done Danny passed out from freaking out so much. So Bruce unstrapped him and took him to bed.

 **A/N: Okay that is another chapter and sorry it was so short. Again I am looking for a co-writer to help unless you don't care that these chapters are short but I got it down so bye for now**

 **-Lolahusky out**


	5. Patience

**Hello everyone i'm husky's new co writer i'll be helping her write her chapters to this story. You can call me luffy.**

Chapter 5 Patience

Danny shifted slightly the nightmare that he was having seemed to be driving him insane. He woke up screaming, he couldn't register where he was he couldn't see nothing smelled or sounded even close to what he was used to. He was panicked feeling his heart threaten to leave his chest drove him up the walls he felt hot and cold at the same time fear driving him to stand up slowly. He felt the bed he was laid on petting the soft sheets slowly trying to place where he was. Grabbing his shoulder he felt the gauze that covered a wound and realized where he was. "I-I'm with that Bruce guy, W-why does my head hurt." He muttered reaching up to try to stop the throbbing only to realize the gauze on his head wrapping his eyes was changed and felt new. "They really are nice people…" He muttered softly then jolted when he heard someone approaching his room. He ran to the far corner when the door started opening he squished further into the corner fear running his thoughts again. "P-please Don't hurt me…" He whispered confused on wether or not he can trust the person who entered. He jolted when the person spoke. "Woah Danny calm down you're ok, You're safe," Dick tried to reach him patting him softly but all that did was cause Danny to cringe further into the corner.

Bruce walked in and sighed, "We were warned about this come on Dick lets get him some food and tea maybe it'll help calm him down." Bruce walked away to the kitchen with Alfred, a small frown on his face. "Do you think we can help him Alfred, I mean he-he reminds me of my childhood I also had a rough start. But look at this." He whispered pulling out some file's labeled Project DP, "These are his X-rays Dick grabbed them on his way out of there HQ. God forbid he be treated like the boy he is Alfred. They tortured him, They did so many awful things to him." Alfred took the paper's, "So all the scars on him and the mental torture they did it's all written down here in black and white." "Sir we could destroy the…" "No Alfred they work for the government there is no way I can oppose them even with my money." Bruce sighed, "But I will bring that boy some peace by not letting him get hurt anymore." Alfred smiled, "Sir you really are kind to kids." He then went to the kitchen and started to make some food and tea for everyone. Bruce went to go to the bat cave and sighed, "Alfred tell me when the food is done."

Back in Danny's room Dick was sitting about five feet away from Danny on the bed. "Come on Danny you should come out I promise none of us bite." He smiled trying to lighten the tense boy's mood but he was not feeling up to it. Danny whimpered softly only feeling the darkness, "W-what do you guys want with me if you're not gonna hurt me." Dick shifted slightly, and a low rumble erupted from his chest, "That's easy to help." He chimed softly then smiled when Danny answered. "R-really, I-i'm really safe here..." Dick smiled and nodded, "Ya come on, come out of the corner Alfred will be here soon with food." He smiled softly and pat the bed. "I know new places can be scary and I know you haven't had such a great couple years. But I want you to know that everyone in this house is just like you orphaned and alone since childhood. I lost my parents in an accident at a circus, and Bruce lost his to a mugger. So we are all similar in this house." Danny looked in his direction for a long moment as though the darkness around him was being pierced he could tell that Dick wasn't lying from his tone and somehow he knew he could trust them. But he didn't know if he wanted to yet.

Bruce was in the Bat Cave looking into things of the GIW when Alfred calls, "Sir the food is ready if you would like to join us." Bruce looks away from the Bat computer and sighs, "Okay Alfred I will be up there in a moment." "Very well sir." Alfred said. Bruce looks at the computer one more time then sighs and turns it off getting out of his chair. He goes up the elevator and out the old Grandfather clock and makes his way to the dining room. There he sees Alfred, Dick, and surprisingly Danny all at the table. "Oh Hi Bruce you're right on time." Dick said as happy as can be. "Um Hi Dick. Uhh how did you get Danny to come down here." Bruce asked slightly taken aback by the young man's enthusiasm. "Oh well you see…" Dick began to explain but Danny cut him off, "After Dicks words calmed me down I realized not trusting the one's who saved me was stupid. I wanted to apologize for my behavior I didn't want to trust you because of reasons in the past." Bruce and Dick seemed taken aback by the boy's sudden words. They both looked at each other sending the other a silent message.

Danny shifted the food on his plate softly he was playing with the veggies that was there and started thinking about Sam. He sighed softly. Then shook his head, "Hey after we eat can I get a shower?" He asked softly realizing it had been quite some time since he actually felt warm water. He hoped it would make him feel better. Dick looked at Danny and grinned, "Of course I'll show you where it is after we finish." Danny smiled and took a little bite out of what he thought was meat. He was delightfully surprised by the taste. "Wow what is this?" He chimed taking a bigger bite. "That's an english delicacy It's chicken gizzard chopped up and put on top of corn and mashed potatoes." stated Alfred with a chipper tone, He loved making food from England.

Danny had finished half of it and sighed. He wanted to finish it all but he couldn't his stomach was to full he felt like he was gonna throw up. "I don't feel so good I over ate." He whimpered softly holding his stomach tight. "Bathroom?" He whispered softly standing and tugging Dick's arm. Dick stood, "I'll show you so don't worry come on this way." Dick grabbed his arm and pulled him along gently. "Careful of the stairs." Danny slowly made his way upstairs and sighed, when he was lead into the bathroom. "Holler when you're done ok I'll be right in my room waiting. Feel free to take a shower as well." Danny worked his way to the toilet and lifted the lid. He was trembling softly and panting, He shook his head slightly, **I need to calm my stomach this hurts so bad.** He thought to himself. **ok I need a shower and I need to throw up I over ate…** He whimpered and coughed several times before he hurled, he wiped his mouth and sighed leaning back, "God I hate throwing up it hurts my stomach." He muttered before standing again and working his way to the tub. "Here we go." He smiled touching the knobs trying to figure out which was cold, hot, and the shower.

He sat down under the heat after stripping and sighed, "This feels good, it's been awhile since I've had a shower. He sighed softly and sat down letting the warmth wash over him while he thought about his family. "I don't know what to do all I wanted was some peace from my thoughts but I guess taking a shower wouldn't do that." He closed his eyes and sighed, "I don't ever want to leave the warmth."

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **-luffy out**


	6. New Power?

**Hello this is Husky and I am here with a new chapter my co-writer Luffy wrote the other chapter so yay. He is awesome anyways next chapter.**

Chapter 6 New Power?

After Danny was done with his shower, he got out and got dressed. When Danny found the door he opened it only for a cool breeze to flow in. He shivered, that was the only thing he could do right now thinking about his family and friends. He remembered how they used to seat by an open fire and drink hot chocolate it was nearing winter. Danny then remembered he should probably go see Dick to tell him he is done, or he could just yell his name. "DICK!" Danny yelled. Dick comes running in looking around frantically only to see Danny smirking, "Danny what's wrong?" Dick questioned. "Oh nothing just thought you liked to know I am done." Danny said smirk never leaving his face.

"Geez I wish I could have seen your face, I bet it was hilarious," He laughed softly when Dick smiled back, "Danny you shouldn't howl like that I was really worried if your bored you can come watch a movie with me after we tell Bruce and you go meet the justice league." Danny smile widened slightly, "So I'll get to officially meet everyone who saved me?" He asked with a slight twist in his voice, he was scared but he knew he needed to thank his saviors properly. "When can I meet them?" He asked softer feeling his body get heavy for just a moment when he relaxed. "He collapsed just after he locked up his legs. He slammed into the ground with a loud thud, "Ow that hurt, I guess I was a little to tense." He chuckled slowly moving to stand again.

Dick grinned and helped him up, "It's all good I know it's been a long few days, but you don't want the league see you so weak right?" "Right." Danny replied, "Maybe you could help me." Danny said slyly. "Maybe." Dick said and helped Danny down stairs to where Bruce was waiting for them both. "Dick, Danny great you're back. Come follow me." Bruce said leading Dick and Danny to the grandfather clock. When they arrived in the Batcave Bruce and Dick went to suit up. While Danny tried to go ghost key word:tried, Danny screamed and Bruce and Dick went over to him. "Danny what's wrong?" Dick asked, "I...can't...change...into...ghost...form." Danny said in between breaths. "What do you mean you can't change!" Dick exclaimed. "When I try it gives me an electric shock." Danny said finally catching his breath. "Is that normal?" Dick questioned Danny. "No it's not and the thing is I have an ice core I am suppose to feel cold not electricity." Danny explained to Bruce and Dick. "That is really weird." Dick said, "Yes it is Dick do you know why it is doing that Danny." Bruce asked. "No I don't unless I am getting another power but that doesn't make sense I can only have one element." Danny said.

Suddenly there was clock hands going clockwise and then a blue portal open. "That is where you are wrong young Daniel." said a mysterious voice coming from it. "Clockwork is that you?" Danny asked. "Yes Daniel it is." when the person who said this stepped out of the portal Bruce and Dick were shocked, out stepped a middle aged apparently ghost he had blue skin, red eyes, a scar over one eye, and a grandfather clock in his chest. Danny smiled, "Clockwork I can't believe it It's been so long." He chimed then cocked his head. "Wait what do you mean I'm wrong I was told that by the frost giants." He stated almost sure he was right. "That may be but you are a special case." Clockwork said, "What do you mean I'm a special case?" Danny asked confused. "I mean you have what we ghost call a neutral core meaning half of your core is ice and the other half is electricity." Clockwork explained. "But if you ghosts call it a neutral core then that must mean others have one to right." Danny asked already getting a big headache. "Well yes but it is very very rare. It's even more rare to have a half ice half electricity core." Clockwork said. "Oh okay um Clockwork will I ever get my vision back?" Danny asked hoping the answer would be yes. "Yes Danny you will get your vision back when you need it the most." Clockwork said as cryptic as ever. "Ugh do you always have to be so cryptic." Danny said annoyed. (Hey that's what I said XD). "Of course I do Daniel I am the Master of Time." Clockwork reminded Danny. "Um I am so sorry to interrupt but I'm confused." Dick said causing Danny to jump because he forgot they were there. "I imagined you would be Richard. You see I am the Master of TIme you can call me Clockwork. I see all that was, is, and will be." Clockwork said as he turned into an infant, middle aged adult, and an old adult with a beard. "Oh and how are you doing that you know changing ages." Dick asked really curiously. "Oh you see I don't have a true age time moves forwards and backwards and why am I trying to explain this again." Clockwork said with a sigh and putting a hand on top of his forehead. "Anyways Clockwork are you telling me I have a new power." Danny asked after that little weird conversation. "Ah yes I am your new power is electricity so you can manipulate small lighting storms." Clockwork said. "Cool I am so excited to try it out." Danny said nearly jumping up and down. "I wouldn't unless you truly need to which you will." Clockwork said ruining Danny's good mood. "Aw come on Clockwork you just ruined it for me." Danny said pouting. "I'm sorry Daniel now if you excuse me I have to go back to my Clocktower to watch the futures and stuff bye Daniel, Richard, and Bruce." with that Clockwork turned his time staff around and left in a blue light.

 **A/N: Well this feels like a good time to end this chapter I hope you like it by the way me and Luffy will probably update every Sunday so yay**

 **-Husky out**


	7. A New Beginning

**Luffy:Hey it's Luffy**

Husky: and Husky

 **Luffy:We both worked on this chapter together.**

Husky:I am sorry we didn't update the last two Sundays but life got in the way.

 **Luffy:It was suppose to be my chapter but instead we worked together.**

Husky:Which I am fine with lol anyways back to the story

Chapter 7 A new beginning

A few days had past and he was finally feeling up to code again, He was still blind but he was feeling much braver and stronger now that he had been had been able to heal in the last few days. He had finally received the okay to being able to meet the justice league and everyone who had saved him from what he knew would have been another dozen years. He sighed softly rubbing his soft sheets with a small smile. "I can't believe I was freed from that hell." He was shaking gently from excitement. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard and came a voice unmistakingly Dick's "Hey Danny are you awake yet." "Um yea I am." Danny responded trying to get up from his bed but just ending up falling out of it. "Danny are you okay." Dick asked running in after hearing a thud and what he saw made him start laughing. "Haha laugh it up Dick, laugh it up."

Dick smiled, "Aw come one now you know I didn't mean anything offensive by it." He tried hard to stifle his laugh, "Get dressed Today's the day." He walked over and helped him up slowly making sure he didn't fall again. "I'll help you pick out some clothes so don't worry ok." He smiled walking over to the dresser in the corner while Danny sat back down on the bed. He opened up a few drawers and pulled out a casual shirt, a pair of jeans, and some underwear. "Alright here you go. Get dressed, alfred has breakfast ready." He turned and walked to the door. "Remember that we're leaving after that so hurry up me and Bruce have a meeting with the league and juniors today as well.

Danny nodded abruptly and started getting dressed, He was pleased to be wearing clean clothes and sleeping in a warm bed. He didn't realize how much he missed that until he was able to relax around Bruce and Dick. He stood buttoning the last button on the polo, he smiled and patted it down before leaving the room. He followed his nose and his memory as he slowly made his way to the kitchen. He was practically starving when he made it to the kitchen. "That smells amazing. What is it?" He chimed. Alfred grinned and placed a plate in front of him. "It's a fresh apple scone with a side of oatmeal and sausage with an egg and roast tomato, I made you a full breakfast for your big day." He grinned and pat his head softly. "If you need anything else young master Danny just ask." He chimed and turned to do the dishes. Danny smiled happily eating away at the plate of food in front of him, savoring every bite he took.

After breakfast they went down to the BatCave, Bruce and Dick suited up and they headed for the zeta tubes. When they arrived the founders of the Justice League and the Young Justice League stood there waiting for them. "Well finally what took you so long?" Kid Flash asked running around them. "Hey Kid sorry we had other stuff to do plus we have a blind kid hello." Robin said slightly annoyed. "Hey I resent that I won't be blind for long hopefully what Clockwork said the thing when I will need it most would be soon." Danny said slightly offended. "Oh yea sorry Danny hehe." Robin said sheepishly. "Who's Clockwork?" Kaldur asked. "Oh he's the Master of Time right Danny." Robin said. "Right Clockwork is also my guardian though he is very cryptic and it makes me mad sometimes like when he said I will get my vision back when I most need it." Danny said sounding very annoyed. "Danny also got a new power." Batman reminded. "Oh yea my ghost core is a neutral core I can know control ice and electricity." "Um what's a ghost core." Kid asked confused. "It's like a heart if someone were to oh I don't know phase in and crush it then I would instantly be dead." Danny said deadly serious. "Wow creepy much." Kid whispered to Artemis. "I also have super hearing." Danny said. "Oh hehe sorry." Kid said sheepishly.

He smiled and started on another topic, "So You're finally feeling up to code, are you healthy enough to be coming with us?" He asked genuinely concerned. Danny smiled and nodded, "Yeah I might not be able to see yet but I am definitely feeling better and I'm even trusting you guys more which is a step in the right direction." Dick grinned and patted him on the back. "Ya I mean he's more than better, He even ate an entire plate of Alfred's english breakfast." Kid whistled, and grinned, "Wow you must have been hungry…" Danny blushed slightly embarrassed. "Ya I was a little." He shiftly when one of the hero's spoke up. "Are you fit to travel Danny?" asked a ruff voice that seemed slightly out of place. He turned and nodded slightly as a hand pushed him into what sounded like a portal.

There was a loud whirring noise and from what he could tell he was entering a new space. "W-where are we?" He asked shifting uncomfortably as he still felt a little out of place. "This is definitely no Bruce's house?" Artemis smiled, "No where in the main Justice League building now and well we're here to go to Mount Justice after this meeting." She smiled not completely sure if she should be telling him. Dick smiled, "Hey Danny didn't you have something you wanted to say to everyone?" Danny jolted slightly surprised as he suddenly felt on eyes turn to him. "U-um y-ya…" He twisted on his toes and stood straight feeling it almost appropriate to bow in the group's presence. "Well what is it lad?" Asked Green Arrow from beside Superman. Danny took in a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Thank you all I'm so grateful to you for saving me from the Guys in White. I don't know why they wanted me and I don't know why I was torchered but I do know that when you came to save me I finally felt like I could have hope." Superman blinked a couple of times before feeling his laughter choke out. Kid smiled and clapped, "Wow that was something. I mean really that was bit extensive." Danny smiled softer than before. "I just wanted to thank you. All of you and ask, Let me join the league."

 **Luffy: DUN DUN DUN cliffy yea**

Husky: That was Luffy's idea lol anywho hopefully we will update soon.

-Husky and **Luffy out**


	8. Bonding

**Hey Husky here and I am so so sorry that Luffy and me haven't updated yet so here the next chapter we have some Dick and Danny bonding and don't worry Luffy hopefully will get back to work he had some things to do and I don't have much of an excuse except that I have been busy with the fam. Anyways here is the next chapter of The Blind Phantom**

 **Chapter 8 Bonding**

 **Danny's POV**

After the meeting Bruce, Dick and I all went back to the bat cave. "Well that went well don't you think Danny." Dick asked. "Yep Dick it did and I can't believe they said yes to me joining the league I mean i'm not very useful i'm blind. "You can be very useful Danny don't let others tell you different." Dick said trying to comfort me and it did help. "Thanks Dick." I said smiling. "Hey no problem." Dick said. "How about you to go do something together." Bruce said and I about jumped out of my skin I totally forgot Bruce was here. "Yea we should you wanna Danny." Dick asked. "Um sure what are we gonna do." I asked. "Hmm how about Basketball I mean if you can play Basketball you know being umm." "Blind Dick it's okay and yes I can play Basketball just because i'm blind doesn't mean I can't shoot." I cut Dick off. "Okay let's do that then." Dick said and we both went out of the bat cave

When we got to the Basketball court, Dick grabbed a ball and threw it to me and I quickly caught it. "Woah I didn't think you would be able to catch that." Dick said sounding very shocked. "I have very fast reflexes now let's play." I said. We played for a little bit but we got tired so we sat down on a bench and started talking. "So Danny um if you don't mind me asking what happened to your family." Dick said hesitantly. "Oh um I don't mind it will be good to talk about them. Well let's see there was my mom she was really smart and very caring she would always wear a blue HAZMAT suit you see my parents are…. were ghost hunters. My dad was a big oaf but I love him all the same he had his moments of brilliant ideas but some not so smart ideas like putting an on and off button on the inside of the ghost portal the thing to cause me powers he wore an orange HAZMAT. Then there was my sister Jazz she was always analyzing me she wants…. wanted to be a psychologist. There was also my best friend Tucker Foley he is… was a techno geek and a meat addict he only ate meat. Then there was my girlfriend and best friend Samantha Manson but if you called he Samantha instead of Sam she would murder you. She is… was a goth and an Ultra-recyclo Vegetarian meaning she didn't eat anything with a face. They were all the best people but then they were killed by the GIW and then they captured me. You see I wasn't there we were going to celebrate my birthday so when I came home and I saw them there covered in blood I was to depressed that they caught me I didn't even know how they figured out I was half ghost. So that's what happened to them." I finished tell Dick all of this I don't know why but I felt I could trust him. "I'm so sorry Danny I lost my parents when I was nine. We were performing and this man named Zuko cut their wire while they were performing they fell down and I couldn't do anything. That's when Bruce took me in and I discovered he was Batman and the rest is history." Dick told me which kind of surprised me that he lost his parent at such a young age. After telling him this and him telling me I felt like we could relate he is almost like a younger brother to me.

 **A/N: Sorry if it is really short but it is just a filler to feed you hungry eaters anyways until next time**

 **-Husky out**


	9. The Doctor

**Hey guys this is luffy I know most of you are like why haven't there been more chapters coming in or WHY LUFFY WHY YOU CAN'T KEEP UP but let me assure you I am keeping up with this I just couldn't write for awhile after a lot of family issues I couldn't help. But now I'm settled again and I promise I will start writing again.**

Chapter 9 The Doctor

Danny sighed softly staring out what he thought to be the window in his room. It was raining and he could hear the pitter patter of the drops on the window it had been a few weeks since he was saved and he was told he still need a little more rest. Bruce was going to take him to the doctor he needed to get a check up today he didn't have a choice. Bruce was insisting he see one and so he said he set one up sworn to secrecy. "Danny, Danny are you listening?" Danny shrugged briefly and sighed. "Yes Dick I am...I'm just not thrilled with the idea...I haven't seen a real doctor in several years…" He muttered shifting slightly looking down. "Not since I became a halfa I think…" He muttered softly and shifting again. "Geez Danny you can't just go easy can you?" Stated Dick questioningly.

Danny smiled, "Of course not I couldn't do that. If I made it easy then I couldn't have any fun with it…" He sighed again though and laid his head down on his hands. "I'm just worried about how me being a halfa changed my human body. I mean I know that my temperature is lower than a normal human and my heartbeat is slower but what about my DNA how has it change and what if this Doctor I don't know tells people what I am…" Danny kept rambling on. "Danny calm down is sworn to secrecy he won't tell anyone plus me and Bruce trust him." Dick said calmly. "But Dick how do I know…" Danny wanted to cry when Dick interrupted, "Look Danny This man has worked on me and Bruce as Batman he's the only one who knows and he wouldn't tell a soul I promise." Danny looked at him and nodded. "Ok Dick I'll go see him. But only because I need my sight." He muttered looking down. Dick smiled, "Good man now let's get you into the car."

It wasn't a long drive and when they reached Wayne's friend Dr. Fox's lab Danny was shown to a bed that felt squishy and soft but made a noise like it was covered in plastic."Hi Danny I'm . Bruce told me that you are not able to see. I will flash a light in your eyes and tell me if you can see at all even just a blur that sound easy enough." said with a kind voice. "Yes sir it does." Danny replied kindly. "Okay Danny can you see anything at all." asked. "Um yes a little just a blur but that's it." Danny said nervously. "You were right Bruce he will get his vision back but it will progress slowly but don't worry my boy you will see again." started talking to Bruce then ended talking to Danny.

Danny smiled pleased with the answer. "Do you know how long it will take?" He muttered softly feeling his heart threaten to leave his chest. He was so excited that he was gonna be able to see again. He grinned and looked in Bruce's direction. "Once it's back then I can go out with everyone on a real outing."

Bruce smiled softly, "Yep and you can enjoy it like everyone else too." He grinned before being pulled aside by Doctor Fox, "I'm going to prescribe him some eye drops that should help his eyes heal faster and I'm going to ask you bring him back in a month hopefully we will see substantial healing in his eyes.I also wanted to talk to you about some of those wounds he has."

Bruce paused for a moment and looked at Danny who was bragging to Dick. "What is it Fox?" He muttered trying to make it so Danny didn't hear. Fox let out a sigh before whispering, "There's a cut on his back it looks like there an infection under the healed wound…" He pointed to the mark on Danny's back. "I need to see if it's a danger to him but I don't want to ruin his good mood so I'm also going to prescribe anti infection and anti inflammatory drug to make it go away without him knowing."

Bruce nodded then sighed, "Is that all?" Fox smiled and nodded, "Yes Here you are, Now you should go those pills are gonna make him sleepy so I suggest he take them before bed." He chimed writing the prescriptions out and handing them to bruce. "Now have a good rest of the day Bruce."

Bruce smiled and nodded calling the teens over. He showed them to the car and they left picking up Danny's medicine and going home.

Danny went up to his room and sat down on his bed fingering the eye drops for a moment before putting them in his eyes He hissed as they stung a bit but he smiled and blinked away the pain he did it again with the other eye the same thing happened again but he just smiled. "Soon I'll be kicking butt and taking names again then I'm gonna use all my power to destroy the GIW or well maybe not them but there budget ya I'll get rid of them from there source. ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He hissed punching his fist into his palm he was so upset with them and himself still but he didn't want to worry Bruce or Dick so he decided to just lay down sleep.

 **I'm sorry it's been awhile I hope I made up for it here but my life's been a little harsh lately I'm going to do my best to finish my chapters in a timely manner though. *Bows* Please forgive me-Luffy**


	10. Sparring

Chapter 10: Sparring

The young justice team were in mount justice just hanging out when Robin and Danny walk in.

"Hey Robin. Hey Danny." Megan greeted them.

"Hey Megan." They said at the same time.

"So what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Well we have the day off because Batman wants Danny to get used to you." Robin explained.

"Oh okay well what do you want to do?" Megan asked Danny.

"I don't know there isn't much I can do with me being blind and all." Danny said.

"Maybe we should spar just for fun." Kaldur said coming up behind Megan.

"Maybe I could try and see if I can fight so I don't screw up when we have a mission." Danny said.

"Okay who wants to spar with Danny first?" Kaldur asked.

"I will." Wally said.

"Okay get to the sparring area then." Robin said. Wally and Danny walk to the sparring area and get into fighting stances.

" .Spar!" Kaldur yelled and Wally attacked first. Wally tried to run Danny over but Danny just turned intangible.

"Woah!" Wally yelled out as he accidently run into the wall and fell down.

"Kid Flash: Fail." said an automated female voice.

"What? Did I really just lose to a blind kid." Wally complained.

"Apparently so." Robin said snickering behind a camera he got out when no one was noticing.

"How?" Wally asked Danny.

"You don't step very lightly. I could hear you a mile away." Danny said.

"But I was being soooo quiet." Wally whined like a little kid.

"Hey it's not my fault I have super hearing." Danny said raising his hands up.

"Wow Wally this is a new low for you." Artemis said trying but failing to hold back her laughter.

"Oh shut up." Wally grumbled.

"Okay anyone else wants to spar with Danny." Kaldur asked trying to prevent a fight between Wally and Artemis.

"Oh I will." Robin said while smirking even though Danny can't see it. He handed the video camera to Wally then stepped on the platform.

"No powers." Kaldur said and both of them nodded. " .Spar!" After Kaldur said that they both begin to circle each other.

"I'll go easy on you Danny." Robin said.

"Don't I may be blind but that doesn't mean I can't fight." Danny said with confidence. Robin attacked first he threw a punch at Danny but Danny easily dodged it.

"Woah." everyone else said shocked that Danny dodged. Robin wasn't having any of it so he did an undersweep kick but Danny surprised them again by doing a backflip easily avoiding it. Robin now mad that he couldn't get one hit on Danny started throwing punches and kicks over and over again but Danny just kept dodging. Until finally Robin was so tired that all Danny had to do was poke Robin in the forehead and he was down on the ground.

"Robin:Fail." The female voice said.

"Well done Danny using your opponent's emotion against them by getting him angry then letting him tire himself out very impressive." Black Canary said walking in with Batman after watching the whole entire thing.

"Robin how many times do I tell you don't get angry just because your opponent keeps dodging." Batman deadpanned.

"Many different times." Robin sighed.

"Hey Robin it's okay I'm just used to dodging plus I have super hearing and reflexes I can tell when something is coming after me." Danny said but suddenly caught something in his hands that was thrown at him in Batman's general direction. "What is this?" Danny asked.

"A cloak for you to wear when you are Phantom." Batman said.

"Oh cool thanks." Danny said while putting it on.

"Dude how did you catch that I didn't even see it coming?" Wally asked.

"Like I said reflexes they help me that's the reason I defeated you and Robin." Danny reminded him.

"Oh cool." Wally said while everyone else but Danny and Batman rolled their eyes but smiled fondly.

Danny felt along the cloak's edge slowly. "So why? I'm not going on mission's yet am I?" His voice sounding excited with a linger of pride from defeating two of the members. He was rather happy that his reflexes didn't weaken from the time he was locked up. He knew he would be rusty but even rusty he was good.

Batman smiled lightly something he didn't do often. "Danny take your time to heal the cloak is to protect your identity because now those GIW and the government will be looking for you at least for now."

Danny smiled and nodded abruptly. "Well I guess we should take a break. Then I'm gonna take on Kaldur." He grinned though not really sure of himself seeing as he didn't know his fighting at all. He was just getting hungry though.

Robin smiled and went over to Danny, "Ya ok I think that was enough for now I'm pretty tired of getting beat by a blind kid." He playfully chimed.

Danny punched his arm, "At least I can fight you flightless sidekick." He chimed softly a smile on his face as they joked.

Robin smiled and punched him back. "You know I can't help that."

Danny grinned, "I know and I can't help being blind."

Robin sighed, "Fair enough let's get lunch." He huffed and walked to the kitchen.

Danny was following when everything around him froze. He pivoted his head. "Hello why did everyone stop talking?"

"Hello Danny." Came a voice out of the silence.

 _ **Hey everyone it's Luffy, *Bangs head on floor Bowing* I want to profusely apologize to everyone I had something's come up and it was a lot to handle so I dropped this for awhile. *Waves hands protectively over face* But before you grab your pitchforks and torches I want you to know I will be writing the next chapter and it will be a bit long and exciting so please have patients the next chapter will be up within the next week I promise. *Smiles and vanishes to write next chapter***_


	11. Mission Impossible

_**Ok so as promised this chapter is longer than the other ones I'm throwing a lot of action and thrills into this one chapter I even went back to the series and watched ultimate enemy as a reference hope you enjoy it.**_

Chapter 11 Mission impossible

Danny looked around his head swiveling as he tried to hear. "C-clockwork is that you?" He asked softly, "What is it you don't usually show up unless it's something big, What happened?"

Clockwork was changing as he spoke, " _You future self dan escaped from the thermos."_

"Wh...what no he couldn't have." Danny said while having some flashbacks about Dan ' _I still existed which means you still turn into me'_ Danny shivered at the thought. His head swirled now with images of what Dan could do to his new family and anger reared. "We have to stop him." He growled causing his hands to glow heavily with anger.

" _He is looking for you Danny he won't rest until he has his revenge he found out about your family and now."_ Clockwork looked Danny up and down before finishing. " _He wants to see who you're living with."_

Danny shot his head up though it was mostly a motion. "What do you mean? He is gonna hunt me down and hurt everyone I care about?"

Clockwork was silent. " _I think you need to warn your new friends, and find him before he finds you because he is already to destroy you but you are not."_ He stated rather bluntly.

Danny sighed and nodded, "I have no choice who knows maybe they can help me." He smiled slightly knowing that it was gonna be hard pressed since he was almost completely positive the YJ couldn't even stop him and was doomed. "Thank's clockwork for telling me you can send me back unless there's more?"

Clockwork thought a long moment then smiled, " _Be careful my boy I have become rather fond of you."_

Danny smiled and nodded, "I always try to be and well thanks for being there for me." He chimed softly just as everything went back to normal.

Robin smiled, "Danny don't just stand there come on we got sandwiches." He grinned and tugged the now upset boy along.

Once Danny got into the room and sat at the table he opened his mouth. "G-guys I need to tell everyone something…" He mumbled softly.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Are you alright?" Asked Kid Flash his eyes drifting from Danny to everyone else.

Danny took a deep breath and sighed, "Guys something bad has happened like the worst thing to come out of a thermos… My future self well he's free..".He muttered softly knowing he was being a bit vague he was scared no one would except him if they knew what he could become.

Robin sighed, "Danny you're being vague." He mumbled softly in his ear.

Danny shook his head and sighed, "Ok so I better start from the beginning then," he stated and went into an explanation. He started with his friends and how when he was in high school his first year when he got his powers all the way to how he fought himself because he got his hands on the CAT answer sheet and him have to save his family and friends the first time tears welling in his eyes as he went through the story in painful detail once he was done everything was silent.

Batman now stood behind him. "Well it looks like we have your first mission. You better go get ready." He chimed.

Wally whimpered, "Can't it wait till after lunch…"

Batman growled and pointed sending him away to get ready. A grumbling Wally sped off getting dressed.

-Out on patrol-

"So how did you know about this anyway?" Asked Robin looking out of the front of Megan's ship. He was scanning for any signs of trouble Danny was flying along side intangible incase they were low enough to hit any buildings he was following the sound of the engine sticking close.

Danny spoke into the com. "Well my guardian of sorts Clockwork came to tell me." He stated.

Robin looked again panning right to left. "You mean that guy who just stands by most of the time and observes from his point of view and well your point of view and everyone's actually. He chuckled, "He's god at his job but hates people to see him."

"Oh" stated Robin softly seeing an explosion coming from the downtown end of gotham. "There Danny."

Danny and everyone rushed into action heading to the explosion. Danny froze in his tracks turning visible, He clamped his hands over his ears as a loud piercing siren sounded from the wreckage. Danny recognized it was the ghostly wail. "WATCH OUT!" He cried but it was too late. The ship was hit and they plummeted. Danny growled and listened for the ship once he honed in he dropped grabbing it and raising it up."Wow you should all lay off the chilly fries…" He growled through gritted teeth lifting it up and gently setting it on the ground. Just before he let go he was shot through a wall with an ecto blast.

"Hello Danny, what's wrong trying to be all goodie goodie again." He grinned using the wail.

Danny broke through several walls and broke quite a few windows. He growled and came back at him through the holes he made He aimed his ecto-energy strike a move that enhances his physical strength. His fists were glowing as he ran right through His evil self.

The evil Danny laughed then yawned, "Is that all you got Danny while I was stuck in a thermos you got worse. You know the lack of eye's you look better this way." He grinned catching Robins birdarang.

"What's this Danny?" He stared at it before feeling a small tickle of electricity run through his fingers and laughed, "Is this the best you got?" He laughed snapping it in half.

"Hardly!" Growled Kid Flash speeding past him and coming in full throttle only to get clothes lined in the chest. Coughing wildly he fell clutching his stomach and practically lost his lunch.

Kaldur pulled out his water bearers, using them like whips he lashed out at the evil phantom But he just went intangible and sucker punched kaldur through the was laughing heavily as he wailed on them one after another. Robin went in for a pretty close cut maneuver but received an ecto blast to the stomach. Robin flew quite aways away from the scene. He coughed heavily rubbing the extra crispy spot on his uniform thankful that Bruce made his suit extra padded. He sighed heavily and made a mental note not to get to close. "Danny help how do we defeat him?" Danny was thinking He had defeated him last time with his wail he thought about and shivered maybe he could do it again but he couldn't see he really needed his sight a direct hit was what he needed he needed that most of all. He trembled as he heard his evil counterpart coming towards him holding a struggling Superboy. There was a pretty arrogant grin on his face but Danny couldn't see it. He grinned as he watched a distraught and confused Danny trying to find him. He was trying to figure out what to do when he felt Superboy's heavy indestructible body make contact with his head. Danny flew head first into a far wall his head spinning as everything started to come into view, He paused shaking his head violently before looking around at first he was seeing thirds then doubles but soon everything was in focus. "I can see? I CAN SEE! GUYS I CAN SEE AGAIN!" He whooped before spinning a huge grin on his face and now. "DAN YOUR TIME IS UP!"

 _ **Ok so don't hate me but I'm stopping here for this chapter I really didn't think it was gonna be as long as I'm making it so I guess you'll have to wait to see what happens next. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. As a special treat for you wait though you get two chapters this week (^_^) Enjoy!**_


	12. New Starts

_**Hey guys so I know the last two chapters were some serious cliff hangers but guess what this is the last scene to the fight hope you enjoy it. (^_^)**_

 _Chapter 12 New Starts_

Robin growled holding Dan at a distance with his bo staff. "THAT'S- AH!-Great danny little help!" He panted heavily being a strategist didn't help in this situation. Nothing they did worked they were helpless against Dan's power Even superboy and Kaldur were having problems.

Superboy was dangling limply in Dan's hands he was wheezing weakly. Danny growled, "DROP HIM DAN!" He growled fly up to him, "HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" He hissed slowly taking in a lot of air.

Dan growled back, "Or what?" He chimed not noticing Danny slowly rising chest as he readied for a direct attack with his ghostly wail. He then smiled, "But if you want me to drop him that badly here." He raise his arm and threw Superboy into both Robin and Kaldur. Causing all three to crash through a wall with a big sign labeled Suit and Company.

Danny growled, "You'll pay for that." He took as deep a breath as he could and let out a wail loud and harsh crumbling what was left of the block. Dan grinned and counteracted it with his own ghostly wail the power combined caused a surge through Danny causing his outfit too morph again. He was in pain as the power surged he wasn't sure why but his body burned He was panting heavily as the wails both finished at once. His clothes were now black with a DP on the front in big silvery white letters. His cloak was white with a black inner lining a small DP imprinted in the corner white on black and black on white. He growled panting heavily half transformed half human.

Dan smiled lowering down on top of him he looked around at the injured group with a grin, "How pathetic the only one of you even capable of hitting me is down for the count and here I thought your new friends would be a challenge. I guess these young fools just ain't gonna cut it." He laughed floating over them not noticing Danny and Robin talking. "Do you have one more of those in you Danny?" He asked softly he was weak and could tell several of his ribs were broken but he still had a plan in mind he was smiling and Danny could tell he had a plan.

He nodded, "I think so Robin but only one what do you have in mind?" He asked softly still panting softly as he waited.

Robin smiled, _Well if you do your wail at the same time as Kaldur uses his water bearers and Kid Flash makes a small tornado we can contain him and I will use my special birdarangs mixed with Artemis's foaming arrow and Megan's mind powers I think we can get him but we need to do it all at once. Megan did you and everyone hear that?_ He thought with a slight grin.

Megan smiled as she went over the plan in robin's head. _**Yes, Everyone did That'll work. It has too.**_ She thought with a light grin through she was still uncertain.

He chimed in everyone's head, _Now just wait for my signal_ He waited until Dan's back was turned then he jumped up causing everyone to follow suit. _Now put the plan into action!_ He was already getting into position. Megan and Artemis following his lead. He was the strategist of the group and he was good at his job.

Danny forced himself up panting softly as he gritted his teeth as pain surged through him. He slowly managed to get to his feet and started to float again. Aqualad and kid flash managed to also get up but superboy was down for the count.

Aqualad got into position his water bearers. Kid flash started to stretch he needed to be ready the minute Danny let his voice go.

Danny took in a deep breath and growled at Dan, "THIS IS THE END OF YOU!" He shouted before doing a second breath he let out a louder wail then before he had combined two of his powers into one. He wasn't sure how he did it but it made it stronger than before.

Aqualad and kid flash started to move Kid flash ran in circles causing a tornado of yellow to form around Dan who was in shock as he braced himself for one attack.

Aqualad jumped over the tornado and caught hold of Dan with his water bearers sending him hurling to the ground. Robin used his birdarang at the same time as Artemis's arrow. The birdarang exploded causing the projectile to accelerate straight onto Dan's back Forcing him to be grounded Megan then went to work taking control of his mind while Danny got out his thermos and smiled, "Good bye Dan forever." He growled and sucked an unconscious Dan into it before smiling, "I'm going to take this ghost…" He started before blacking out. Robin caught him in his hands and smiled, "Let's head back guys we all earned a good rest right." He smiled pulling the young ghost who transformed back on his back. "Let's go."

 **I think that's a good place to stop here. They get a good rest and everyone's happy that the bad guys got beat right ^^ If not I'm sorry to disappoint I know this last part seemed a little rushed I was at work when I wrote the last paragraph.**

 **-Luffy out (^-^)**


	13. Who Took My Cookie?

**Hello everyone so This is just a filler episode and I was thinking some good bonding would do some good now that danny can see. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Also I'm gonna try to give a chapter a week so let's cross our fingers ^(^_^)^**

Chapter 13 Who took my cookie?

It had been a few days since the incident with Dan had ended. But Danny was still out cold, He had ended up with a lot more damage then he would have liked. Robin sat next to the bed with a sigh "Come on Danny wake up already…." He muttered softly leaning on his hand.

Danny snuggled up into the blanket when Robin slapped him with a large pillow "WAKE UP MAN I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!" He shouted into his ear causing him to shoot up and sling his arm out in a defensive manner just barely stopping before it connected to Robins face.

Robin jumped back and raised his arms and caught the fist in a flash. He was shaking slightly from the surprise movement but was ok. "I'm sorry but it's been three days…"

Danny hadn't completely registered what he had said."Huh? W-where?" After a moment of looking around he realized he was back at their home base. "D-did we win?" He asked groggily as he stared at Dick realizing now he had been past out for a long time. "How long was I asleep?

Robin sighed softly and repeated himself, "You've been asleep for three days and yes we did win thanks to you." He smiled softly rubbing Danny's back. "I don't suppose you want something to eat?" He grinned knowing how to cook thanks to Alfred teaching him. He was rather proud of being able to make several simple and exotic dishes. "I can make almost anything for you."

Danny blinked a few times before nodding. "Ok I could eat a little I'm not all that hungry though...Actually I wanna get a look at this base I've never seen it before now. It's amazing." He stated softly and chimed, "Where is everyone?" He asked softly looking around before looking at Dick memorizing his hair and outfit in great Dick answered.

Robin sighed and looked around the small kitchen then into the living room where Danny was staring at him. "I think there in the training room but I'm not sure. Um do you want me to show you around again?" He asked knowing now that he could see he would need another tour.

Danny nodded and slowly stood waking every muscle that had fallen asleep in the three days. He realized quickly that he was in someone else's clothes or maybe his own that batman bought for him he wasn't sure. "You ready to go?"

Robin smiled and started to walk down a corridor after he snagged the last cookie from megan's cookie jar. He passed half of it to danny the tannish brown cookie slightly crumbled in his hands as Robin chirped, "It's a little overcooked but Megan's still learning. " He chimed softly as the echos of the training in progress ran through the halls. Danny could hear canary and kid flash's voices the loudest before entering the room. Danny and Robin had finished the cookie before entering the training hall they both knew eating in there wasn't acceptable.

Robin and danny sat down and smiled as Megan and superboy went at each other with such ferocity he wasn't sure who would win.

After a few sparring rounds of megan and superboy getting tossed around they finally took a break to see Danny and make sure he was ok giving him the chance to find out what everyone really looked like. Kid flash smiled, "Dude you had us so worried I mean really you just passed out after the whole thing it was really frightening." He stated with a large smile as he leaned on Robin's shoulder.

Danny was in awe by the sight of the group. He looked each over then his eyes landed on Megan and stated a little loud. "Your green!" He didn't mean it to be rude he just didn't expect it.

Megan immediately backed away. "Ya I am...Why?" She was a little on edge until he smiled and said that was really cool. She blushed and smiled back, "Yeah I think so too."

Danny let his eyes wander again. "So this is the whole team?" He asked counting them so excited to see his saviors at last. He then looked at Robin and chimed, "I want to see everything here and at your house." Dick nodded and was about to say something when Kid Flash yelled out loud, "WHO TOOK MY COOKIE!"

 _ **Hey guy's luffy here sorry it took me so long, i hope you enjoy this chapter I will try to be little faster with it in the future. It's just been hard lately trying to get another job so it may take some time but i'll get another chapter written quickly as i can. ^_^**_


	14. Wow!

_**This is another filler chapter involving a few of Danny's original villains, I hope you enjoy and find it funny. Or maybe whelming. ^_^ haha jokes.**_

Chapter 14 Wow!

Robin was laughing about the cookie as Kid Flash was pacing and ranting like it was so important. "I CAN'T BELIEVE… HOW COULD YOU… YOU INCONSIDERATE!" Robin was now on the floor laughing as Danny tried to reason with him. "Kid Flash come on it's not a big deal it's just a cookie Robin and me can make more for you." He smiled only to get Robin's attention. "I refuse to make any cookies this is to funny." Danny was amazed how quickly he stopped laughing. "My god what are you 5?" He stated with a slight growl in his voice. But he let it go with a loud sigh then smiled but disappeared as soon as the sirens and a voice came into the hanger. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the voice said. "An intruder who could be here?" Danny asked slightly confused. "I don't know let's go find out before this turns disastrous." Robin said. With that they started running to the main room where they spar.

Robin's head shot up and looked at the group. Red tornado's voice echoed through the compound, "I can't find the reason for the alarm, split up and find it." He stated before hanging up the intercom. Robin started to say something when Danny was smacked in the side then turned intangible and taken through another wall before his ghost sense went off and he was hurled into the far wall of the next room over.

Robin was holding Danny when he disappeared through before a loud thud echoed through the other room. "Danny? Where did you go?" Robin was shooting a glance around the room then at everyone there, "Did anyone see him disappear?" Asked Robin who got a quick worded answer from Kid Flash, "He just went poof. But I saw him next door just now." He said trying to calm his rapidly pacing heart. "He's in trouble. M-monster's got Danny!" He shouted trying to quickly calm down again.

Danny was attacked from behind by what appeared to be an invisible force until he became visible all over again. Skulker was gripping Danny's shirt at first he had a large grin but it quickly disappeared, "I really hate to ask you! We both know I do but We need your help." Growled Skulker in his usual loud voice causing Danny to stare at him.

 _ **I know this is shorter than usual but I promise I'll be making it up in the next chapter-Luffy**_

 **Guest: Yeah I know that it was awful. That is why when Luffy and I are done with this story I will rewrite the first four chapters. I have been really busy I am really sick right now in fact I am just on my way home from the Children's hospital. The next chapter is done I just need to update. I promise when we are done with it I will rewrite and hopefully you will approve of it.**  
 **Thank you for your helpful words.**  
 **-Husky**


	15. Lord Technologies and GIW join sides

**Hey it's Husky here so I know I haven't been writing the chapters lately sorry kind of been sick so yeah but here is the next installment of The Blind Phantom**

Chapter 15: Lord Technologies and GIW join sides

"My help! Why do you need my help?" Danny asked shocked about what Skulker said.

"Exactly what I said I need your help." Skulker said annoyed with Danny.  
'What do you need?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Ghosts have been disappearing left and right. We think it's the GIW." Skulker explained to the young halfa.

"T...the GIW." Danny squeaked afraid of where this was going.

"Yes the GIW." Skulker said like it was obvious.

"How do you know it was them?" Danny asked.

"Because I saw them they took Ember please whelp help." Skulker pleaded which really surprised Danny.

"Okay but we can't tell the others. Come on before they come in here." Danny said. Skulker and Danny turned intangible leaving the mountain. As soon as they were gone Kid Flash and Robin went into the room.

"Hey where is Danny?" Robin asked when he saw his adopted brother was gone.  
"I don't know Rob." Kid said so they both just shrugged and left.

 **With Danny and Skulker**

"So where exactly are we going?" Danny asked still nervous about flying with Skulker.  
"Just follow me whelp." Skulker said they continued on in silence. After a few minutes of flying Skulker said. "Here we are."

"Where is here?" Danny asked looking around. They were in National City over a warehouse.

"I'm sorry whelp." Skulker said sincerely.

"Sorry for what?" Danny asked while turning around only to see Skulker holding a gun towards him. "What are you doing?" Danny asked eyeing the gun.

"Again I am sorry." Skulker said then shot Danny causing him to pass out. Men in white suits surrounded Danny who turned human.

"We got Phantom." Said the head man into the ear piece.

"Good bring him to Lord Tech." A man's voice said over the line.

"Of course sir." The man said. "Come on men let's go." He commanded the others. They locked handcuffs on Danny.

 **Lord Technologies in National City**

"Sir the GIW are here with the weapon." A man said to his boss.

"Excellent." The boss said. "Where are they?"

"They went to put the weapon in his cell." He replied. The boss got up and went to Danny's cell.

"Agent K and O amazing job." The boss said.

"Of course we have been wanting to capture Phantom again since he escaped." Agent K said.

"Good maybe finally I can get my revenge on Supergirl and the Justice League." Maxwell Lord said plans swirling in his head.

 **A/N: Well I bet no one was expecting that. Anyone wondering who Maxwell Lord is well he is from the new series Supergirl. I was going to do Cadmus and GIW joining sides but that has been done so I did something different I hope you are okay with that if not well…**

 **-Husky**


	16. The Outside

**Hey everybody Husky here Luffy and myself are very sorry we haven't updated since like November but I have been very busy and so has Luffy so I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 16 The outside

Danny woke up with a groan his head hurt and he felt like he was on fire. He shifted and curled up clutching his stomach tightly as he coughed dry heaving as the pain grew unbearable. After a few minutes of nothing coming up he was finally able to calm down the pain subsiding slowly as he stood hearing a clunking noise following him. He looked at his hands and feet noticing they were glowing making him growl. "I'm caught... AGAIN!" His anger seething as he punched the floor with a heavy handed thud leaving dark harsh red spots that would clearly bruise. "Skulker...why would he attack me when I offered my help?!" He spat only to hear the door in front of him unlock. A male with a rough looking beard and a cynical sounding voice walked in. "So this is the great Danny phantom. You really as strong as they say?" He chirped as he watched Danny charge to the end of the chains. "LET ME GO!" He hissed trying hard to break his chains. When he felt them start to give a light crunch came from under his foot and a blood curtling scream wrenched its way from his jaws as he writhed on the floor in pain every muscle burned all over again. When he came back to his senses he saw what it was he had stepped on a blood red flower bud. He panted and he managed to get far enough away from the flower to relax a bit. He was shaking the bud bringing up repressed memories of his days with Sam and Tucker traveling to the ghost zone. He hated these stupid flowers, but Danny had never told anyone about his weakness to the red buds. Danny needed to be careful this man was clearly smarter than he looked. "W-who are you?" He asked glaring up at him his eyes taking in the scene looking for possible exits thinking of a way out of this mess.

Maxwell Lord smirked and kicked a single flower closer to Danny causing him to curl up closer to the far wall in fear. "STOP!" He shouted wanting to stand his ground even more as he felt himself shrink away in fear. "I don't think you're in any position to make demands boy." He stepped to the side and chirped, "Besides, I made a deal in order to get your DNA." He grinned waving in two of the Guys in White who were smiling at him.

Danny shuddered recognizing the two. "No!" His eyes widened as fear ripped open the old scars on his heart. He sank back into the wall realization inching onto his face. His heart shook with fear as they got closer one of the men picked up a blood blossom and smiled. "Interesting that this tiny little thing renders you completely useless huh." He grinned tossing it at Danny smacking him in the face with it making him scream. Danny growled softly dropping his gaze only for a moment before spouting. "The justice league and my friends will come save me."

Maxwell smiled, "Don't count on it chump. We're not stupid. He's all yours, I'm going to take my leave. Have fun." He grinned closing the door behind him.

Danny's clone was starting to wake up looking around curiously. He slowly took in the new surroundings for a moment before seeing one of his creators waiting for him to stand. He exited the chamber and stood at attention waiting for his commands. "You Are Danny Phantom AKA Danny Fenton and you are currently living with the Justice are to find out the justice leagues partners identities and report back via this communicator" Started the scientist filling in the clone with direct commands to go undercover and become Danny's replacement.

The clone took the commands and went on his way back to mount justice. He was in awe though when he saw everything was brighter and even more beautiful than the implanted images showed. He was so stricken by the beauty he stopped a couple of times before making it to the mountain. He walked up to the door and it scanned him. "Recognized Danny phantom 011," Danny walked in and was in even more awe as he looked around not noticing Kid flash running towards him knocking him over, "D-danny?" He asked staring at him like something was off but couldn't figure out what.

"Oh...um..Hi Kid Flash." He chirped trying his best to be the real Danny.

After a few hours of being basically checked over for wounds they all started asking questions. "You were gone for 3 days...What happened?" Asked Robin who was the most worried. Danny smiled, "It was just Skulker he wanted my help with a minor threat I handled with no problems." He chirped softly doing his best to find some excuse.

"Skulker? One of your enemies what did he want?" Batman asked.

"Um he needed help finding Ember she went missing. Luckily we found her so yeah." Danny said.

"Okay well that's good you found her." Miss Martian said."But why was Skulker worried?"

"Yeah Skulker was freaking out so because him and Ember are friends I guess." Danny said with a light smile. "Sorry I didn't tell anyone where I was going. It seemed like an emergency."

Robin sighed softly, "That's ok you did what you thought was right." He chirped softly turning.

"We were all worried sick." Batman said showing that he actually cared surprising the team.

"I am very sorry for worrying you all." Danny said pretending to be sad.

"It's okay let's just go home." Batman said. They all turned away to either head home or go to there room just missing Danny's evil smirk. ' _I got you all fooled. HAH! Even the Bats and his special little sidekick. Can't wait to infiltrate it.'_ Danny thought then ran to catch up with them.


	17. Suspcisions

**Chapter 17 Suspicions**

"Hey Bruce." Dick said when they got home.

"Yes Dick?" Bruce asked wondering what his first sidekick needed.

"Do you think tomorrow Danny and I can go to the park with the others?" Dick asked.

"I'm sure that will be fine." Bruce said.

"YES! Awesome I will go tell Danny." Dick said running off to do just that. "Hey Danny." Dick said running up to Danny who was about to enter the room opposite of Danny's room.

Danny shot up and looked over his shoulder, "Yes Dick?" He smiled as Dick stopped a short distance away. "So You wanna go to the park with me and the team tomorrow we're going to have a picnic and play some games i'm not sure what yet but Bruce said it was cool." He smiled patting Danny's back.

Danny raised an eye a moment then smiled, "Sure Robin, Why not it sounds like fun." He chimed then yawned "I'm kind of tired, It's been a long day though." He chirped and turned back the room still unsure if it was his.

Robin raised a brow and smiled, "If you're tired then why are you looking into Bruce's study?" He questioned figuring Danny was just curious about the room, since he had been blind when he first arrived.

Danny looked at the door and smiled, "I uh... I was just curious." He smiled weakly slowly opening the door before closing it again. "So uhm is there anything else you needed?" He smiled before going across the hall and opening the door causing his face to flush. **Where is my room!** He mentally screamed.

Robin raised a brow and pointed. "Your room is the third door on the left." He watched Danny closely as he smiled and chimed, "Right I knew that I just wanted to know what was in that room." He smiled getting a confused look. "Danny that was a closet." He stated bluntly making Danny jolt, "I um everything is so different when you can see."He smiled hoping Dick would just chock it up to him being blind before.

Robin looked at him and smiled, "I guess that's true." He chimed but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel Danny seemed a little off. "I guess i'll see you tomorrow morning, night." He chirped before turning and walking back to his room.

 **Danny's been acting really weird since he got back two days ago… But no one else except me… What do I do? I need to know for sure if that's the real Danny.** Robin's eyes widened, "Skulker." He quickly went to his room and got dressed in his costume leaving a note for Bruce saying.

 _I went to go find skulker,_

 _Danny's been acting weird and I am determined to find out why._

 _-Robin_

Leaving the note on Bruce's desk he left through the batcave on his motorbike heading back towards Amity park. "I need to hurry…" He muttered reading street signs that were overlapping quickly with his high speed custom red and black bike.

Danny slowly opened his eyes weakly looking around as the darkness around him engulfed the pain filling his body. As a small trickle of water dripped on the hard cemented floor. His eyes adjusted slowly his eyes drifting slowly over to the flower that was destroying him from the inside out.

He sighed softly and rolled onto his stomach trying to force himself up. **I have to get free before The guy's in white come back. I don't know why they joined forces with…** His thoughts trailed off when he heard footsteps approaching the room. His eyes shot to the door and he felt his entire body tremble. **Stop shaking! Please stop shaking!** He pleaded mentally as the door swung open and a tall blonde male stood in the door smiling holding a pair of handcuffs coated in blood blossom sap.

Danny growled and pushed away from him, "There is no way i'm going with you freely." He tired to stand but the shackles on his legs tripped him up causing him to topple over and hit the ground.

"Oh I see you still can't get to your feet I guess those flowers do there job well." Smirked the male who was just watching him. "Don't worry Maxwell want's to see you again he wants to ask you some questions."

Danny growled and spat at his shoes, "I have nothing to say to him. Tell your boss he can go die in a hole." His words were retaliated with swift kick to the stomach causing Danny to cough. "Your lucky our boss even wants to speak to worthless ghostly trash." He snapped kicking Danny again in the same place as before. He smirked and placed the cuffs on Danny's wrists forcing him up. "Now let's go he's waiting for you and we have to hurry. After all you don't want to miss your nightly meet and greet with the GIW." He chuckled pushing the still hacking Danny along into a room. Danny was forced into a chair across a large table lit by the outside's dimming light.

Maxwell smiled from the opposing chair across the table. "Hello Danny."

 **Luffy-**

 **Hello everyone I'm sorry it's been awhile I've had a lot going on and well it's been really hard to handle but thanks to lola I managed to get my life a little straighter then it was. I also hope you enjoy this chapter thanks for reading ^^**


	18. The Truth Revealed-Can He be Saved?

**Chapter 18**

 **Hello everyone sry the last chapter was so short but i'm sure this next chapter will more then make up for be warned though there is a little colorful picture i painted about halfway through don't worry though it's not too bad. Promise ;P -Luffy**

 **The truth revealed- can he be saved?**

Robin stood at the foot of danny's old home with a couple of deep breaths he slowly walked forwards into the wreckage his eyes scanning the scene feeling a pain deep in his chest. "So this is what Danny was talking about when we first got him." He sighed softly and slowly started to pull aside the rubble from in front of a door. He looked at the aluminum sign that read lab. "This must be it." with all his strength he managed to pry open the dented door and peer inside. It was a long stairwell that reeked of mildew and seemed to be ravaged by time and misuse. He coughed slightly before stepping in the wooden floor board creaked threatening to give way under his feet as he made his way deeper into the ascending darkness.

It was a bit of a shock when he hit the bottom step and almost tripped saving himself by catching on the railing on the wall. Grasping his chest for a moment he tried to calm down. After a long moment he looked up even though it was dark he could make out the outlines of science equipment that made his body shiver. "Why am I even here…" He mumbled rhetorically to himself. "I don't even have any proof that Danny is actually being weird… It was just a hunch after all." He mumbled softly walking up to a large structure in the wall. Reaching into his belt he pulled out a small flashlight. **I can't believe I forgot I had this…** He smiled at the thought and started to examine the portal. Upon finding the on switch he started to find a way to power it up. He pulled out a large box labeled generator and started to hook it up. "There that should do it…" He smiled slightly ruffling his hair a moment with greasy dust covered fingers before turning both on. Their was a loud crackle and electricity shot through the wire causing some sparks before finally activating. He smiled as the glowing green and wall swirled uninvitingly. Its trance was almost daring him to enter the forbidden realm. Stepping in slowly he tested the portal first seeing if it would hurt "Well no turning back now.." He retorted before going in full body.

Danny screamed out as two sharp shards pierced through his ice core sending an electric pulse deep into his body causing him to jolt and scream out coughing up a glowing plasma the minute he was allowed to breath. "P-please i-it hurts…" He cried out looking into the cold uncaring eyes of the guys in white. "Ha we won't fall for it, We know you can't really feel pain so quit lying to us you worthless excuse of a ghost." They spat flipping the switch back on sending another pulse through him activating his ice powers accidentally causing the room to drop several degrees but it didn't help. He started crying as his body seized with the now rythmic shocks. After a few more long minutes they shut it off and pulled out a syringe. "You know if you had just answered Maxwell's question's we wouldn't have been able to do this to you." They lied trying to coax him into talking.

One hour before-

"HAHAHAHA!" Danny laughed rather sarcastically, "That's rich you'll let me go if I tell you where you can find batman's specs on superman and supergirl… And what then you'll bring me the easter bunny and set fire to every child's dream in the world, I'm good mr. monkey man." He chirped getting a shock from behind from his henchman making danny's smirk disappear.

"You will answer him." He spat getting a low growl from the young male. Danny smirked, "Ok, ok I'll tell you what you need to do… You need to take that attitude of yours to the nearest pharmacy buy something called viagra and it'll help you go F~ AHAHAH" He screamed as another shock came to him. "AH LEARN TO TAKE A JOKE YOU FINK!" He spat now shaking from the pain of being electrocuted in the back over and over again.

"I can see your not gonna be of any help to me are you?" Spoke Maxwell softly getting danny to speak out again. "Oh wow a real genious over her guys someone get this man a cookie." He laughed. "YOU LITTLE!"

The man threw danny from the chair and started to kick him in the stomach until maxwell raised his hand to stop it. "You know all the pain can stop and I can even get you a real meal if you would just answer the question."

Danny growled and tried to stand up only to get pushed back down. "Oh ya the big strong sadist getting off on a helpless half ghost that he keeps in the basement can't even fight me man to man no instead you got this idiot here to dirty his hands for you." He stated avoiding the question once again.

"Sir he's clearly not going to tell us why not just get you little friend to do it for you. I mean seriously this piece of trash isn't even worth wasting your voice on anymore." Stated the male who wanted so badly to hurt danny for his comment. "Can't we get someone more willing to talk like robin? Or maybe that martian girl." Danny growled and bit the mans leg. "YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS YOU MONSTER!" Maxwell raised an eye and smiled, "So you like her do you? Well maybe i'll have my robotic clone of you kill her." He grinned causing Danny to go quiet and let go. "Ah so you do have feelings for her… or is it more you just don't want them mixed up in your mess for saving your life." He just laid there his eyes piercing through the man with a cold heartless gaze saying you better hope i never get free. "I see, then I'll give you some time to think about it. Take him to the Guys in White he's there problem now." Danny growled, "DON'T YOU HURT THEM ANY OF THEM YOU TWISTED FREAK!" But his voice fell on deaf ears as he was dragged from the room.

Robin was in awe as he looked at all the floating islands and smiled, "This is amazing… it's so big like a whole nother world or something." He stated softly before shaking his head as he glanced left and right there were some kind of staircase that was upside down and windows that seemed to be mirragious in the distance. The kind they would see in the desert when it got to hot. "I need to find skulker… but where do I… He looked around slightly, "maybe i should ask for directions or something." He mumbled and slowly made his way over to the first island he saw. The island was covered in a thick layer of foliage and at the top rested a skull shaped mountain. "I guess my best bet would be here first." He muttered remembering that danny said as long as he was human the world couldn't touch him. "HELLO!?" He called out loudly trying to get the attention of anything hoping they could direct him around the endless space that was the ghost zone.

Robin sent hours just roaming around until he came up to the big skull that took up the capacity of the mountain. In the teeth there seemed to be a door. After a couple of knocks he decided against his better judgement to open it. At first it looked like a long hallway with no end but upon entering he realised it actually lead to a large room with cages on either side making him a little uneasy. "What is this place?" He mumbled only to get a loud grunt from a corner cage. "It's the home of skulker the ghost zone's greatest hunter…" He muttered unenthusiastically. "So this is skulkers home? Why…" He was about to ask the man a question when he heard a loud shout. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME!" The voice practically scared robin out of his skin but he didn't let it show. "I'm here because of my friend Danny." He growled ready for a fight.

But to his surprise Skulker just stood there. "What do you know?" He asked softly averting his eyes looking extremely guilty of something. "What did you do?" He growled knowing the look all too well. "WHAT HAPPENED TO DANNY!" He spat causing skulker to growl back. "I HAD NO CHOICE!" The words struck robin like a ton of bricks. "Y-you had too? W-what happened to him…" He quickly dropped his tone now looking more like a devil in the low lit room of skulkers home. The light reflecting off his mask making the lower half of his face nothing more than a shadow. "The guys in white have him now, and there's nothing that i could do…" stated skulker coldly as he remembered how even though Danny was blind he still helped him escape before.

 **HAHAHA THE TRUTH IS FINALLY REVEALED. XD Looks like a good stopping point for today enjoy ^^ -MDluffy**


	19. Enters Supergirl

**Chapter 19- Enters Supergirl**

 **Hey guys Husky here very sorry for the wait. I have been busy with life same with Luffy anyways on to chapter 19.**

 **With Skulker and Robin still**

"You will help me save Danny since this is your fault or so help me." Robin threatened Skulker.

"Fine I will help the whelp." Skulker said feeling guilty.

"Good where do they have him?" Robin asked.

"Lord Technologies." Skulker answered.

"Wait you mean he is in National City." Robin said.

"Yes." Skulker confirmed.

"We need Supergirl then maybe she can help." Robin said.

"Whatever let's go." Skulker said impatiently with that they left for National city.

 **In National City-Supergirl**

Kara Danvers was running late to CatCo. She suddenly stopped when she heard someone yelling "Supergirl!" She quickly walked into an alleyway and changed into her costume. She flew around until she saw Robin with a robot guy.

"Robin what are you doing here?" She asked looking at Skulker weirdly.

"Um the new hero Phantom was taken by Maxwell Lord and we need you help getting him back." He explained quickly.

"Seriously I thought he stopped being bad." Supergirl sighed.

"Wait what?" Robin questioned.

"He helped me stop someone although he did make an evil clone of me." She said thoughtfully.

"He made an evil clone of Phantom!" Robin exclaimed.

"He did!" Supergirl yelled out of shock.

"Yeah luckily I knew something was wrong with him so I tracked this big guy down and he told me exactly where he was." Robin said pointing to Skulker.

"Um hello…" Supergirl trailed off.

"My name is Skulker. I'm the greatest hunter in the ghost zone!" He exclaimed. "It was my fault that Phantom was captured. He helped me a long time ago so now I'm helping him." Skulker said sheepishly.

"Ah okay so what's the plan?" asked Supergirl.

"So here is what we do…" Robin started.

 **With Danny and the GIW**

"You know ghost brat you can scream all you want, but no one can hear you." laughed Agent K.

"Yeah no one will find you." Agent O said. Danny kept screaming not really listening to them as they kept electrocuting him. ' _'Please I need help. Robin and Batman I hope you can see that the clone isn't me.'_

 **A/N: Sorry but that is it we only have about one or two chapter left. Again I am terribly sorry about the wait. Also for this chapter being short. Anywho until next chapter hopefully I won't let you guys keep waiting like I did last time. PS I typed this one my phone.**

 **-Husky Out**


	20. Rescue Mission

**Chapter 20: Rescue Mission**

 **Hey guys Husky is back again hopefully this is one of the last few chapters. On to the story.**

 **With Robin, Supergirl, and Skulker.**

"So do you guys get the plan." Robin said after he explained it.

"Got it." Supergirl said.

"Let's get this over with." Skulker sighed.

"Awesome Supergirl where would they hold him?" Robin asked.

"If I know Maxwell Lord and I do he will have him in his building." Supergirl said.

"Lead the way." Robin said.

 **Outside Lord Technologies**

"Let me hack into the buildings system to find Danny. There we go." Robin said finding where Danny was. "Remember the plan." Robin said.

"Yeah yeah we distract them while the girl get the whelp." Skulker said.

"Okay Supergirl hide." Robin said. Supergirl hid up high in the air while Robin and Skulker entered Lord Technology setting off the alarm.

"What are you doing in here?" yelled a voice. Robin and Skulker looked and saw Maxwell Lord surrounded by guys in all white with sunglasses.

"You have my teammate here and I want him back." Robin said angrily.

"What are you talking about boy?" one of the agents asked.

"Danny Phantom my teammate." Robin stated.

 **With Supergirl**

Meanwhile as Robin and Skulker were distracting them Supergirl flew around to find the right place to enter. She finally found it and entered going towards where Danny is. She stopped abruptly when two agents walked out of a door. They were agents O and K they saw Supergirl and pointed their guns at here.

"Halt!" They both said together.

"Oh come on." She said using her heat vision to melt the guns. She quickly knocked them out and went through the door they came out of. Inside she found Danny strapped to a metal table. He was bleeding from a 'Y' shaped cut that was sloppily stitched together. Supergirl winced and quickly went towards him melting off the metal restraints. She picked him up being careful with his wounds and flew back to where she entered. She flew far away from Lord Technologies and then she commd Robin telling him that she had Danny.

"On our way to your location." Robin said.

 **Robin and Skulker back with Supergirl and Danny**

Robin and Skulker made it to Supergirl seeing the injuries Danny had.

"We need to back to Mount Justice to stop that clone." Robin said and with that they made their way to Mount Justice only to see the team tied up with the fake Danny laughing over them.

 **A/N: Wasn't planning the cliffhanger but whatever hope y'all enjoyed this.**

 **-Husky Out**


	21. The Defeat of Evil Danny

**Chapter 21: The Defeat of Evil Danny**

 **Hey guys wow I am on a roll in updating. Just this chapter and the epilogue.**

 **Mount Justice**

The fake Danny was laughing over the tied up team. Suddenly he was tackled by Robin who reacted very quickly while the others were frozen.

"I was wondering where you wandered off to Boy Wonder." exclaimed fake Danny (I'm gonna call him FD for now on)

"I knew you were fake all along." Robin said very smug like.

"Oh really why didn't you warn your teammates if you knew?" FD asked.

"That is a really good question. Ugh I wanted to get Danny quickly." Robin said frustrated.

"Wait what!?" FD said just now noticing the original Danny.

"That's right we rescued him from Maxwell Lord and the GIW." Supergirl said showing OD (Original Danny.)

"How did you get past all those agents?" FD asked.

"A distraction plus they don't call her Supergirl for no reason." Robin bragged.

"Idiots!" FD mumbled angrily.

"We are here to stop you so you might as well give up." Robin stated.

"Hahaha!" FD laughed finding it very funny. "Oh please I have HIS powers how can you possibly defeat me." FD said.

"You're right you do have his powers that means you also have his weaknesses." Robin said pulling something out of his belt. "Supergirl, I need you and Skulker to get away from him. I don't want to hurt Danny and Skulker." Robin said preparing to throw the things in his hand. Supergirl and Skulker nodded flying towards the team to untie them.

"You really think that you can defeat me." FD laughed hysterically not noticing Robin throwing something until he suddenly started screaming pain. They were blood blossoms that Robin had in case something like this happened. Robin quickly grabbed the ecto handcuffs and cuffed FD. After he cuffed him Robin ate the blood blossoms not able to handle hearing the screaming coming from FD. The others were untied and they surrounded FD.

"What should we do with him?" KF asked.

"Leave that to me." Batman said scaring all of them except for Robin and the ones that had super hearing.

"What are you going to do Batman?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to send him somewhere so he can get help." Batman said and he picked FD up and left . "Take Danny to the med bay."

 **A/N: OMG just one last chapter and this story is done. Also sorry the fight scene is crap I'm not any good at those type of scenes. The Epilogue will be coming soon.**

 **-Husky out**


	22. Epilogue

**Chapter 22: Epilogue**

 **Mount Justice- Med Bay**

Danny was laying unconscious on a bed in the med bay. He had bandages on his chest where the cut was. Robin and Supergirl were watching over him in case he woke up. Suddenly Danny started mumbling and moving around. They couldn't understand what he was saying even Supergirl. Danny suddenly shot up from the bed screaming out.

"Danny! Calm down it's me Robin you're safe in Mount Justice." Robin said calming Danny down slightly.

"Ro...Robin." Danny stuttered.

"That's right and this is Supergirl." Robin said pointing at Supergirl.

"Supergirl the one Maxwell Lord is after." Danny said startled.

"Robin and Skulker came to me to help you. We rescued you and defeated the evil clone they sent." Supergirl explained.

"Where is he?" Danny asked.

"Batman sent him away to somewhere to help him." Robin said.

"Oh." Danny said.

 **Somewhere in the Middle of Nowhere**

"I am disappointed in you clone." Maxwell Lord said coldly to the same Danny clone.

"I'm sorry sir." Danny said.

"You're lucky that I was able to get control of Batman." Maxwell said while Batman came out of the shadows.

 **The End… Or is it.**

 **A/N: Okay so I sort of left that open ended in case I want to make a sequel.**

 **-Husky out**


End file.
